Dogun
Doguns are an evolutionary, fantasy breed of dogs. They look in every way like human beings, owning only a few small dog features, like nails, ears, tail, and their reproduction cycle. Even though they look human, they were supposedly once dogs. Created by Anastasia Stephan. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Past and behaviour Doguns, while they were originally dogs, are heavily focussed on the human side of their nature and even condemn animal behaviour. They wear clothes and live in stone houses, but as they are not really human, these clothes and buildings are fairly simple and their community sometimes primitive. For example, they don't know how to make leather belts, buttons, glass windows, doorknobs or use currency like humans do. They speak the human language of the country they live in, as their ancestors were regular dogs and thus once owned as a pet by a human, from whom they apparently picked up the language before the evolutionary transition started. It is obvious that the doguns are impressed by humans and strive to be like them; probably as a response to the years of good relationship dogs and humans shared in the past. Because of their drive to embrace their human side and discard their dog self, the doguns became an intelligent race that lacks strength and is generally fearful of other animals and the unknown. Even though they were once dogs, during the slow transition of becoming a dogun, their DNA first brought them back to their wolf roots and they were "wolf people" for countless of centuries; fully covered in fur, having fangs, paws and still acting much like an animal. Even though the doguns have fully evolved into what they are now, the feared and primitive wolf variant still exists till some extend, called wolfons. They are disliked by the doguns, as they are aggressive and have entire, intact wolf bodyparts that the doguns frown upon. The doguns feel superior for being more civilized and looking more human than them, while the wolfons don't really care for their self-made beauty standards. They are each other's biggest enemy and the doguns' arrogance especially motivates the wolfons to be a bother to them, which isn't hard to do, as their mere presence frightens the weak doguns. It is considered a disgrace to reproduce with a wolfon, even though the wolfons also don't care much for that, generally speaking. The dogons try to scare each other out of even considering to hook up with a wolfon by spreading claims that it's difficult to raise wolfon pups, because they tend to be wild and disobedient, and kill the parent that is a dogun. Doguns often scare each other in order to "keep order". Even so, this strive against the wolfons is only fought with the doguns who know about them; as wolfons rarely show themselves and many doguns don't even know of their existence. While they are intelligent and capable of love and empathy, generally speaking two doguns don't stay together after reproducing. Even though almost half of the population feels it's a bad trait that needs to change, it's still accepted to not engage into a deeper relationship; mainly because the doguns are still subjected to their original reproduction cycle and don't necessarily want to marry a stranger for answering to their natural urges. Doguns are omnivores, and while they still hunt for food using simple weapons, they don't eat their meat raw and cook most of their food. Appearance Doguns look like human beings, but have dog ears on the sides of their head, a dog tail, and black dog nails on their hands and feet. As there exist multiple breeds of dog, there are many doguns with different ears and tail, representing that breed. See Also *Wolfon Category:Species